Stare
by silhouetted
Summary: [KakaIru] [OneShot] Kakashi decides to bother Iruka, even though he's late, and Iruka's flustered.


Basically, this is my first Kakashi/Iruka fanfic, so I'd appreciate it if you reviewed and told me what you thought about how I've written them. :) Suggestions, constructive criticism--it's all welcome. And yes, I realize the setting's a little sketchy; no need to mention that.

_Disclaimer: __Naruto does not belong to me. No profit is being made out of this piece of work, and no copyright infringment is intended._

* * *

Iruka is sitting on top of a grassy hill when Kakashi-sensei comes and puts a hand on his shoulder, smiling with his eye. At first Iruka's hand darts for his _kunai_, but when he realizes it's Copy Ninja Hatake Kakashi, his hand relaxes on the handle of the ninja weapon. 

"Good afternoon, Kakashi-sensei," Iruka murmurs politely.

"Hello, Iruka." _We aren't close,_ Iruka thinks, at the lack of suffix. _Stop using my name like we're friends._ "May I join you in your... hm. Skygazing?"

_No one's stopping you._ "Go ahead," the _chuunin_ replies, and watches as Kakashi sit cross-legged next to him. "What brings you out here? Aren't you supposed to be watching Team Seven?"

"Hmm." An orange book (_Icha Icha Paradise_, Iruka notes with an inexplicable horror) appears in his hand, and Iruka wonders when the _jounin_ ever move to get it. "I told them I'd meet them at three thirty..."

"Shock" cannot even _begin_ to describe what Iruka feels. How could this _man_, this well-respected _ex-ANBU_ be so--_lazy_ and--and _unprompt_! "It's four-thirty right now!" Iruka shouts, nearly _screams_, and Kakashi rubs his chin thoughtfully with his free hand.

"Hmm. Not late enough," Kakashi murmurs. "A few more minutes wouldn't hurt..."

If Kakashi wasn't so _infamously good_, Iruka thinks he might have hit him. But he refrains, because he has to trust Kakashi because Naruto and Sasuke and Sakura are no longer his students, and no longer under his jurisdisction. And whatever the _jounin_ does is _not_ his to--

"So what are you doing out here all alone, Iruka?" Kakashi asks, interrupting his train of thought. His one eye glances quickly over the characters in the book, and Iruka fights a headache from even _seeing_ such a _vile, terrible_ book in the hands of _highly_ respected ninja who wears a _mask._ It infuriates him that Kakashi is hiding something, and he forgets Kakashi's question completely until the _jounin_ waves a gloved hand in his face. "Iiiruuukaaa?"

"E-eh?" Iruka asks, a slight flush coming over his cheeks in embarrassment.

"What are you staring at? Do you want to read some of _Icha Icha Paradise_? Is that why you're staring?" Kakashi leans close, holding the book in the same position, and holds his head right next to Iruka's (_How is that possible?_ Iruka thinks), cheek-to-cheek with Iruka. "No," he says thoughtfully, seeming not to notice the extremely _dark_ shade of red Iruka had turned, "from this angle, you'd have to be staring at..." Kakashi pauses. "...me."

"I--I wasn't s-staring at you," Iruka stammers out. "I _wasn't_."

"So you were staring at my book," Kakashi states flatly. He moves back to his original position, except Iruka notices there's a significant lack of space between them. Did the man _ever_ think about personal space? Or actually brushing his hair? Or being _on time_?

Iruka clears his throat. "Well--"

"Hmm. It's interesting." Kakashi holds the book between them, so they can both see the words. "See..." He goes into an explanation about a girl, and some _things_ (things Iruka would not _ever_ want to repeat to _anyone_) and he stops only when Iruka starts _choking_. Kakashi stares at the horrified _chuunin_, clearly amused, judging by the mischevous twinkle in his eye.

"Are you all right?" Kakashi asks, feigning concern, when Iruka seems to have caught his breath.

"N-no!" Iruka _squeaks_. He covers his mouth, and he _knows_ Kakashi is grinning behind his mask.

"You should get your voice checked out," Kakashi states, bringing up a hand and tapping Iruka's throat. The _chuunin_ squeaks again, and moves his hands to his neck. "Wouldn't want you getting sick, though I'm sure your students wouldn't mind a day off from all of your yelling... I think they're starting to go deaf." _Icha Icha Paradise_ is gone away, tucked somewhere in Kakashi's clothing.

Iruka is _offended_. He even goes as far as to say so. "I'm _angry_," he says vehemently. "I'm _angry_, and I'm _upset_, and I don't know why you're bothering me at all when you're an _hour late_, and--"

Suddenly, his mouth is covered by Kakashi, and he is staring into a rather _pretty_ blue eye. He doesn't react, so Kakashi pries Iruka's lips apart with his own, and explores his mouth with his tongue. Iruka's body responds for him, and he lets out a soft moan, only to be cut off when Kakashi moves away. "Wh... what?" Iruka asks dizzily. There are colors in his vision that no _shinobi_ was _ever meant to see_.

"Well, I think I'm late enough as it is!" Kakashi tells him cheerfully. He stands, stretching. Iruka peers curiously up at him, but the mask is still there, and he's _so disappointed_ because... "Goodbye, Iruka!" Kakashi flashes the peace sign.

"W-wait!" Iruka yells, but Kakashi has already disappeared.

_Stupid jounin, _Iruka thinks, and for a reason he can't explain he's smiling.


End file.
